The Whispers of Time
by when fantasy crosses reality
Summary: AU: Rose Holloway travels through time to the year 1942, where Tom Riddle is sitting through his sixth year at Hogwarts. What happens if she's determined to kill him? Full Summary inside! HIATUS
1. Summary

The whispers of time

What do we actually know about Tom Marvolo Riddle? Or his other side – Lord Voldemort? Other than his thirst for immortality and hunger for murder, what do we actually know? He's a half blood – the son of muggle born, Tom Riddle and Witch, Meropy Gaunt. But have we actually ever thought of whether or not he fell in love? Or ever experienced the companion of another, spiritually and emotionally?

Meet Amelia Rose Holloway, a young witch thriving for adventures and seeking new unseen land. At the tender age of sixteen years old, she's considered to be bright and optimistic, having a hint of trouble surrounding her. She is what every woman dreams of – natural beauty, brains and her pureness of helping those around her. Her self confidence is what makes people fall in love with her, but she still carries that hope of finding her true love. Someone who is not perfect, but that person who will be everything she'll need.

So what if she travels through time to the year 1942, to assassinate the future murderer of innocent souls but falls in love with his sixteen year old self? What if that person is Lord Voldemort himself? Is all over? Or is it just to begin?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my little summary of what is going to happen in my new story. If you think it is a potential story please review and I'll definitely start publishing this story on fanfiction. In case any of you are confused or mistaken, this story will take place in the sixth year of Harry Potter's Hogwarts life (in the current timeline) and sixth year of Tom Riddle's in the previous timeline. Harry Potter and Voldemort do have some enmity, with Harry surviving the death curse and him killing his parents but this story is more focused on Rose and her story. If that makes sense? Hope that's okay! Thank you. <strong>


	2. Freedom

Sorry it's quite short but it's more like a filler chapter, like a starting? Hope there's no confusions over what is happening. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>My Hogwarts letter came today. I'm accepted for my sixth year there.<p>

"_Dear Amelia Rose Holloway, we are pleased to welcome you to your sixth year at Hogwarts. Please ensure that you are organised and ready on time at Platform ¾ on the first day of September. Remember to make sure your uniform is immaculate and…"_

Blah Blah Blah. It's the same letter they send every year to the point where I have it memorised. They write about what uniform I need, remind me what house I'm in and what books I'll need to buy. Talk about repetitive. But I guess the great Professor Dumbledore has something else better to do than wait around writing notice slips for all Hogwarts students. I guess they should just being technology efficient and send emails instead of Owls, save their energy. But then I guess, where's the magic in that?

"Amelia, honey. Are you done packing?" That was my mother. Slim, brunette with the most annoying voice I've ever heard of. Well, she cares too much okay? I told her time and time again that I can look after myself but I guess she just needs someone to pester over. Since Father died, all she ever did was cook, clean, cook, clean some more and just slave away. I guess she had to do something to get rid of her grief. Not that it did much, just made her more upset. And now she's obsessed with taking away my freedom. Now that I think about it, I'm being selfish but I can't help it. I'm sixteen years old for crying out loud, I want to do things by myself. I want the freedom more than anything else in the world.

"Yeah, Mother. I'm done." I reply, giving her a soft smile.

"Oh, darling. I'm going to miss you." She pulled me towards her and hugged me. It was _sorta_ awkward.

"Yeah, me too. I'll see you around Christmas then." I faked a smile although I don't know why I did. Sure, I was going to miss her but I'm happy to get the freedom.

My parents were once students at Hogwarts, well that was until my Mother had me at sixteen and she left to hide the burden she had. That's pretty silly I guess, calling myself a burden when my Mother thinks I'm the best thing that happened to her. That's complete and utter rubbish. I am a burden, and she knows this. My Father died when I was born, being an only child with a huge inheritance, he gave everything to me and my mother. I guess, I'm rich. But it's meant to be a secret. People at Hogwarts see me as this non caring, red haired teenager who manages to live off earning money one way or another, I'm dreading the day everyone finds out my true identity and people look down on my Mother. I still do care about her.

* * *

><p>The trees were quite restless in this mesmerising storm; the brown, bony branches danced to the tunes of the wind whilst the crunchy, newly brown leaves fell quietly to the ground. The world around was eerie quiet except for the daunting booming of the thunder and the continuous drops of the heavy rain. Drop. Drop. Drop. Everyone and everything hid away, animals hiding under nooks of the streets, people ran into their warm, comfortable houses. Home sweet home.<p>

Somewhere in the distant, there were those who were taming the mad weather by travelling in a certain train. No one ordinary can see this, unless of course you were special. The chosen ones. Those who weren't simply managed to avoid the magical world without even knowing they were doing it of course. The sound of the Hogwarts express zoomed through the forest; the sound of the engine was ordinary but the feeling and touch of it was far from it, it was _magical. _It _is_ magical.

"You'd think there'd be someone here to serve us. I'm bloody starving!" Groaned Ron Weasley, rubbing his stomach as Hermione Granger, sitting beside him, rolled her eyes.

"Look, Ron. If you're _that_ hungry, go and find yourself some food. Some people have better stuff to do than hear you complain over food." Said Hermione as she peered over her book,_ The secrets of secrets, _and rolled her eyes at Ron again.

"What like you and your measly books? The secrets of secrets? More like the secrets to being barmy, y'know."

Hermione slammed her book shut and wacked Ron on his head who was completely oblivious to what was going to happen.

"Ow! You little grasshopper! What'd you do that for?" He complained, rubbing the side of his head furiously.

"That was for calling me barmy and what the hell do you mean by grasshopper?"

"You are barmy." Ron muttered whilst Hermione gave him a manipulating stare. "I mean, I didn't mean it."

"If you insist." Hermione smiled, happy to gain an apology from Ron.

Mimicking her under his breath, he continued. "Mum hates us saying a dirty word, she said if we ever need to say something offensive, we should misplace the word with the first non-dirty thing we can think of."

"So, how exactly did you think of grasshopper?"

"That's easy, Harry's got one on his clothes." Ron pointed opposite the carriage where Harry Potter was sleeping quite peacefully on the seat. His infamous scar was camouflaged under his growing hair and his mother's eyes were in completely serene under his eyelids.

"What?" Hermione jumped from her seats whilst Ron laughed.

"You're such a girl, I was only joking."

She sat back down and crossed her arms, quite crossed. "For you information…I am a girl!"

"Will you guys just shut up?" Harry half shouted as the sound of Ron and Hermione bickering once again, woke him up.

"Sorr-ee. But to be fair, It was Hermione's fault." Ron insisted.

Hermione scoffed. "My fault? You were the one that –"

"Will you two just pack it in already?" Questioned Harry getting annoyed.

* * *

><p>Any comments? Opinions? I haven't written in ages so I feel like I can't write properly. Egh.<p>

_Spoiler: "Who the heck are you?" "How do you think I am?" "Avada Kedavra."_


	3. Cabin 302

This is the new chapter, what do you think? Hope you enjoy. And again, any confusions just post a comment and I'll reply as soon as I can. Oh yeah, this Diary extract is in Amelia Rose Holloway's point of view.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

I guess it's safe to say that I'm officially on the Hogwarts Express. Goodbye Mum, goodbye human world and hello to freedom and magic. Right now, I'm in a cabin full of three other pests, yeah I shouldn't refer to them as pests, but I hardly care. Let's see, the first one is a girl; blonde, practically stick-thin, makeup freak and the list is endless. Yeah, I hate her. The next is a boy. You know them typical sporty guys that you meet? Bam. That's totally him. Yeah, I hate him too. The other ones a guy too, except he's a total jerk. You know them people who just look down on you because you couldn't care less about anything? Yep, hello there. See, I hate them all. Okay, maybe hate is a strong well, I just find them annoying.

Right now, I'm trying not to be grossed out at the blondie and sporty guy frolicking with each other, practically eating themselves. Okay, yes I'm exaggerating. But who wants to see a couple of sixteen year olds kissing? Eh, no? I almost felt sorry for the jerk for having to witness the whole thing, but then the most irritating thing happened. I wrote _almost _didn't I? Well, seems like this jerk has a jerkette girlfriend, (Yeah, I'm not sure if Jerkette is a word, but it should be one. Makes sense in this context) and even though there's meant to be a strict four only attendants in the cabin, guess who decides to come in? Yes, the jerkette. So while, I'm sitting here stuck between the jerk and jerkette practically looking like they're going to attack each other oh-so-lovingly, how you doing diary? Note: That was sarcasm by the way.

You know what's the other thing that seriously annoyed me? The fact that the jerkette had to read a book. I mean, shouldn't there be a law against bimbos reading books? Especially when that book is that over-rated stupid Twilight novel. Gross, a sparkling vampire? And a typical Mary Sue like girl? No thank you.

The stuffiness in the cabin is making me feel quite claustrophobic so I'm off to look for another cabin. Hah, see you later. Ciao.

* * *

><p>Amelia Rose walked across the train frantically looking for a spare cabin, although she was failing. Seems like most of them are full, she thought. Clutching her bags and her diary, she slowly walked over the right side of Hogwarts Express, carefully seeing as the train was known for its sudden shakes. She came across a cabin on the far end that drew her attention. <em>Cabin number 302, <em>she thought. _Please, let this be empty_. She turned the door handle and crept in, suddenly she felt herself in another world as three other occupants were standing in the middle, two of them engrossed in an argument.

"You started it!" Ron Weasley's voice rang in Amelia Rose's ear.

Hermione scoffed loud enough for all four of them to hear. "Me? Me? You were the one that was irritating me in the first place." She pointed her index finger at Ron, stabbing his chest quite not so delicately.

"Guys.." Harry protested, whilst the other two stood completely ignoring him. "GUYS!" He roared louder.

"What?" Ron and Hermione said together as they let go of their argument.

"There's someone at the door." Harry said as he pointed towards a red haired girl with piercing midnight blue eyes and rouge lips.

Hermione turned to her right and bit her lip. "It's a girl."

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." Ron retorted, as he coughed at one glance of the girl.

Harry rolled his eyes, completely unimpressed with how his two best friends behaved in public, especially in front of a pretty girl. "Erm, Hi." Harry began, "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He coughed, waiting for Hermione and Ron to introduce themselves. Hermione skipped over to the door and beckoned the girl to come inside, "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger and this here." She pointed at Ron and gave a fake smile, "This is Ron Weasel."

"Weasley. Ron Weasley." Ron corrected Hermione, giving her a slight glare.

"Right..." The girl replied. "I'm Amelia Rose Holloway. But you can call me Rose."

Ron said, "Rose? Nice name, Amelia Rose. Cool ring to it." Giving her a cheesy smile whilst Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah...when I say 'you can call me Rose' I actually mean you have to call me Rose." Rose smiled, half playful, half serious and annoyed.

Ron coughed at Rose's sudden cold attitude. He sure wasn't used to this.

Hermione laughed, "Gosh, no one ever said that to the Weasel before."

"I told you, my name is Weasley." Ron bit back.

"Weasel."

"Weasley."

"Weasel."

"Weasley!"

Rose stood, sorta awkwardly. Ron and Hermione were bickering again and she felt sort of weird at disturbing them and trespassing into their territory, if you can call it that. Harry helped her put her bags in a corner and beckoned her to sit beside him.

"I'm sorry about them two, they can get a bit -" Harry started to say.

"Affectionate?" Rose laughed.

"How'd you mean?" Harry asked.

"Oh you know, them two getting mad at each other like how couple's argue? Yep."

Harry thought for a bit. "So you think, them two...?"

"Hm. You mean Romione?"

"Ha, that's pretty funny. Although, I think both of them would rather attack each other than love each other."

"Isn't that what it is these days?" Rose commented.

Harry laughed. "Touché."

"Anyways, you don't mind that I'm here, do you? It's just that I had no where to go and the other cabins were full so..."

"Oh no. It's cool, so...yeah. I'm Harry Potter and welcome to our group."

"Right, the great Harry Potter." She said.

"Ugh, you know of that too?" Harry replied, he should've known, everyone...well almost everyone, knows about him and how he survived the 'Avada Kedavra' spell.

"Who doesn't?"

"I guess." He sighed.

"Anyways, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Voldemort was a ugh, bastard so he deserved everything that happened to him."

Harry looked at her, shocked. "What?" Rose asked.

"You said his name." He commented.

"Yeah.." Rose said, wondering if she said anything wrong. "What? Did I say it wrong or something? Or did he change his name too?"

"No, I mean. No. Its not that, just that people would rather not say his name, well everyone except -"

"Except me. Yeah, there's no point. That's his name, so what? Plus, he's hardly going to have me killed if I say Voldemort. That's like saying 'Bloody Mary', which I'm totally sure doesn't exist."

"Doesn't? What you actually tried?" He smiled.

"Well, yeah. Come on, a girl is curious!"

"You sound like you do everything and not be scared."

"Not always, I mean there was that one time when I walked into this haunted house." She said.

"Wait, haunted house? Seriously?" Harry said, confused.

"I was young then!" She defended herself. "Anyways, I didn't know it wasn't haunted, I just thought it was."

"Right.." Harry smirked.

"Shut up," She playfully hit his arm. "Anyways, I walked right up and I screamed."

Harry had lost it then and couldn't stop laughing, "Why?" He said once he got his breath back.

"I saw a spider."

"A spider?"

"Yeah, I hate spiders. With a passion. They're just so icky."

"Was it about as big as a basketball?"

"No, it was tiny. Although, if it was as big as a basketball, I'm sure I would've fainted there and then."

"Ah, couple of years ago, me and Ron had to defend ourselves from huge, gigantic spiders."

"Ew," Rose replied with a shudder, she glanced towards Ron and Hermione, who were sitting down besides each other, except they were completely ignoring the other. Hermione reading her book whilst Ron was playing with his pet rat.

"You going to talk to Romione?" Rose asked.

"Them two? Nah, I think I'll leave Romione to be quiet, it's been a while since they were this quiet." Harry smiled.

"Cool," Rose replied.

* * *

><p>AH, thanks for reading! Reply please (:<p>

XOXO


End file.
